Love You Like I Do
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Twoshot for Changing Decisions, It's Valentines Day! That means couples are expressing their love to each other. Though Hiei now knowing can't figure out what to do for Shi for her first real Valentines Day, is all hope lost for the fire demon? HieixOC
1. Love You Like I Do

Okay I think I'm back on track with this! Since it's Valentines Day today I want to put a one-shot up to add to my oh so awesome collection of stories on here and also because I didn't do one for Christmas! Okay so now we'll see how this turns out!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own my OC's and the setting of the stories I make… some of them anyways. And I also don't own HIM, any of the beautiful lyrics, or anything from this band other then merchandise I buy from stores. I especially don't own Ville… although I do think he's the sexiest man alive!

Love You Like I Do

Note: The events in this story take place either before or after the ones currently happening in the story, I won't say either one because it would mess up the current story situation though.

The day was growing ever so late; the sun setting over the far horizon, at the temple Shi sat on the balcony completely content gazing out with blank yet emotional blue eyes.

Kurama accompanied her in the same comfortable silence, something clicked in his mind that he knew he had been meaning to ask her all day. "Shi." Her eyes flicked over to him.

"What are you doing for Valentines Day?" She turned to him completely looking confused. "Why?"

"Well it is in two days and I just didn't know if you were planning anything or not." She smiled lightly, "oh, no I have never been the kind to get into that kind of holiday." She explained, "then again I never really had anyone to spend it with anyways so it always seemed like a waste to do anything."

"What about Hiei?"

Her smile left, "He wouldn't care about that kind of holiday, I didn't expect him to." Kurama watched her in suspicion.

"Do you want him to do anything for it?" He was usually not this prying but in a situation such as the one at hand where she had not made it evident to close the subject he found it irresistible not to question further.

"I don't want him to do anything if he doesn't want to,"

"But do you want him to?" She looked at him for a long minute then sighed turning her head away. "I won't lie, every year I've dreamed of being able to spend Valentines Day with someone special." He was quiet while she explained but was sure to keep good note of what she said.

"Every year I see these couples sharing off gifts and people talking about what they're going to do that one special night and every year I've never been able to contribute, I want to though, I think it would be… nice." He returned the smile she gave.

She was a demon that was for sure but sometimes that seemed almost impossible to believe from the way she acted, the way she conveyed her emotion and showed what she wanted though didn't demand anything of the such.

He came to lean on one of the railings but watched her with soft green eyes while her own were averted to the orange sky slowly fading to a dark blue. 1

"As long as we're on the subject, what would your perfect Valentine Day gift." She gave him a very confused and almost disturbed look, "are you hitting on me?"

He chuckled, "no, no I'm just wondering, never mind it's none of my business." He looked back out. "No sorry." She said with a slight chuckle to match his.

"I don't know what a perfect gift would be, I guess cause like I said I never had one. But then again I don't expect one so… it doesn't matter really to me." She stood straight up again. "Okay look all this love talk is getting to me I'm going into the city." She started to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"It's getting late what's so important at this time?"

"I'm a chick in these times what girl like me needs is a good chick flick and a big thing of ice cream… chocolate ice cream. I may be a demon but I'm still a woman, a woman with a fast metabolism and by god I'm going to use it!" With that she was gone fading in with a nearby shadow.

Kurama shook his head and went on his way back into the house. His sole intent was for his room but as he passed by the kitchen he spotted Hiei carelessly throwing utensils out of a cupboard.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" He asked walking into the spacious area although being conscious of the still flying silver ware. "Looking for a knife." He said though not turning or even stopping in his actions.

"Why?" Hiei moved to the cupboard next to him, and then proceeded to continue throwing. "Can't find my katana." Kurama gave him a look of disbelief.

"You, can't find your katana?"

"That's what I said baka kitsune."

"But you never remove it, how did you lose it?" Hiei finally stopped and turned to blankly look at him. "I don't know." Kurama almost fell over.

"Hiei you're not making any sense."

"I think those baka's had something to do with it." He turned again and after throwing another couple of items turned to glare at Kurama. "Where are the knife's kitsune?" He demanded with a look accompanying the glare that said he was going to set him on fire if he didn't get something he could use as a weapon.

Kurama huffed and went to one cupboard and held up a steak knife moving quickly when Hiei attempted to take it. "Why do you need it Hiei?" The fire demon continued to glare at him.

"I need to hunt down and kill the baka's."

"What if they didn't take your katana?" Hiei was silent for a moment as he thought about it.

"Then it'll be practice for whoever did take it." Kurama shook his head but handed him the knife. "Look Hiei you know there's a holiday coming up in a few days." Hiei's crimson eyes flicked to him.

"Is it a ningen holiday?"

"Hai."

"Then I don't want to know about it." Kurama let him walk a few paces before speaking again. "But it means a lot to Shi." He stopped and glared back at Kurama. "What is it?"

Kurama took a seat at the dining room table and motioned for Hiei to join him though his fire demon friend continued to stand in place, though waiting for the explanation of the ningen holiday.

"It's called Valentine's Day, it's for couples."

"Couples?"

"Hai, like you and Shi, or it's used to show love to someone very close to you like I do for my mother." Hiei gave him a slightly confused glance, "why is this important to me?"

"Because it's important to Shi, she's never really celebrated the holiday because she didn't have anyone to spend it with. Now she does, understand?" It took Hiei's mind a moment being as he wasn't exactly used to ningen customs.

"What do I do for this thing?" He asked now halfway interested in the topic and taking a step forward. "Anything really the sky's the limit, it's just so you can show someone close to you that you care or love them.

"I just thought I'd tell you since you and Shi are now together." Hiei was quiet as he thought about it… holidays weren't his thing and they never really would be if he could help it but this was different… this was something important to Shi which made it also important to him.

But what would he do for it… he silently cursed the fox for bringing this stress on him. "How long till it begins?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"And what exactly should I do for it?" Kurama huffed again, "I can't tell you that even if I did know, Shi is your love you should know what she likes." He gave the fox another slight glare.

"Hn, baka ningen holidays." He then turned and started to walk away.

But before he could go more then two steps Shi burst threw the door. "I got movies!" She shouted. She spotted Hiei and smiled, "Hiei I got movies you want to watch them with me?" He looked at her momentarily and even though he really didn't want to he decided on it, maybe spending time with her would help to give him ideas for this… holiday.

He nodded and followed her happy self into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. "Okay!" She took the bag held in her hand and took out the rented videos.

"I got Razorblade Romance, Death Is In Love With Us, and Love You Like I do!" 2 She held them up as she spoke and then went to the Television to put one of the girlish movies into the player. To bad Hiei didn't know they were all Chick flicks.

A/N: Okay that was chapter one. I noticed I can never go one chapter in this story without at least attempting to put something humorous in it. Anyways that was chapter one the next one will be up soon, I would have went on but since I'm doing it on 2/14 exactly I'd lose precious time by writing it so I'll just put it in the next chapter

1: Alright I'm not good with the colors of the sky on sunsets and sunrises so since this is MY story I'm making the sky change the colors I want! OH FEEL MY POWER!

2: If anyone who reads this is a HIM fan then you will well know those are all songs by that band (aka: the GREATEST band on the face of the planet!) I'm not good with titles as you may well be able to see with the very title with THIS story so… yeah I have to use band titles! Hey at least I put that I don't own them in the disclaimer. Anyways yeah just incase you may have noticed that!


	2. Love You Like I Do prt: 2

Okay it's about time I updated this story thing ne? Well I'm trying the best I can to be speedy with my updates but a lot of other stuff is happening now to like… my grades in school are failing and I need to get them back up MAJORLY and then I don't have many ideas for some of the other stories on here and it's both upsetting and messing with my mind!

Okay onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I never will, I also do not own HIM any of their music or any title I can barely say I own the merchandise they send out but… oh well the fact is that I don't own any of it.

Love You Like I Do, part: 2

1

Never before had Hiei had to sit threw such horror as he just had. He had just sat there and willingly watched ningen movies where love was the basic concept in every one and the most violence in them was a girl accidentally cutting herself with a knife… a butter knife at that.

He felt like his eyes were going to burn, bleed, or rot out of his head… or any combination of the three.

But finally Shi announced that that was the last movie she had gotten, she had actually cried during the movies making Hiei even more confused at why she would show such an emotion at such a stupid thing.

The said shadow demon came back over to Hiei and took his hand bringing him to stand up. "Well that's it, watching them make me happy I have someone to love unlike some of them." She smiled and turned to walk away though still holding onto him and trailing him behind her.

"Hn, baka." He said. "No really, it makes me happy."

"Onna where are we going?" He decided to change the subject. She looked back at him though continuing down the hall towards her own room. "We're going to bed."

"We're?"

"Yes the conjunction of we and are, making it plur-."

"I know that, but what do you mean we?" She stopped at the door giving him a look as though he should already know the answer to the question and oblige to it, yet he didn't and wasn't going to.

"I don't want to sleep by myself, I was hoping you would stay with me, it's dark and scary in there." He gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're a shadow demon baka." She rolled her eyes pulling him into the room. "Oh don't be so hard Hiei." She pressed against him, "you know you want to spend the whole night with me." She came closer to him until their faces were inches from each other.

"Pressed just… like… this." She let them linger in silence for a moment with a look of passion in her eyes then pulled back giggling. "I didn't say I didn't want to." He stated.

She shook her head, "you always have to make everything so difficult Hiei." She moved to the bed with him pushing him onto it and then laying beside him holding tightly so he couldn't escape even if he did try. 2

-

The next morning when the early rays of February sunlight poured into the room awakening Shi from her quiet sleep. She was hesitant at first to open her eyes wanting to sleep as long as possible but when she felt her arms around something curiosity got her and she opened her blue eyes to see black material first.

She looked up to see Hiei looking back at her. "Hiei?" She asked, "what are you still doing here I would have thought you would have left by now." He gave her a slight scowl.

"I would have but you wouldn't let go of me." She smiled but reluctantly let go of him and sat up yawning. "Another morning another day of doing the exact same thing." She huffed.

"We don't do the same thing every day." Hiei stated.

"I know, but in general it's the same thing, I feel like doing something different but I don't know what." Hiei knew well to keep that in mind, he may be able to use it to his advantage.

"Then find something different to do." He stood up. "What you're not going to find something to do with me?" He looked back slightly. "No, I have things to do." He then left the room leaving her alone and confused.

She wondered if last night she had pushed her boundaries a little to far with Hiei, maybe now he didn't like her as much… that sounded stupid in her mind though it just wouldn't allow itself to be quelled by anything she tried.

Finally simply sighing and standing up she dressed herself in a pair of cotton soft black pants that extended down enough to lay loose on the floor and a button up white t-shirt.

She then casually walked out of the room to the dining room in search of food to find Kurama already making food, something she knew she shouldn't be surprised of.

"Morning Shi." He greeted happily not turning from his spot, she went to the counter near him and started rummaging threw the cupboard. "What are you looking for?"

"Food." He looked at her questioningly. "You know I am making something right?" She met his emerald eyes. "Hai, but I'm going out."

"Again?"

"Hai, Hiei said I should find something different to do so I'm going into the city to do just that." Still a look of question remained on the kitsune's face after a moment though it faded.

"Fine, just don't do anything reckless." Shi huffed when she couldn't find anything fast to eat and walked away from the still open cupboard and headed to the front door.

"Kurama I'm not going to lie to you and promise that, I probably will end up getting bored and doing something to someone that will leave them mentally or physically scared for life."

He shook his head knowing he should have figured as much and that he shouldn't have even tried. "You do anything like that and Koenma will have you put back on a stricter probation." She glared at him though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah just makes more fun for me." She then exited out of the temple door.

There was a short time of silence in the kitchen with Kurama then, "Why did you tell her to do something different?" Just then Hiei appeared sitting on the counter a little ways away from him.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer Hiei

"I'm making it one." Kurama gave his fire demon friend a half glare knowing where this was going. "You can't do that."

"That's not fair."

"No one said life was fair Hiei."

"I know that." There was another fit of silence. "Did you like those movies Shi rented yesterday?" He smirked when he earned a glare. "No I loath them and want to burn them." Kurama chuckled.

"What about Valentines Day, think of anything yet?" Hiei was quiet a moment. "No… she said she wants to do something different."

Kurama kept quiet though kept an eye on his obviously in thought friend. "I don't know what to do." He admitted making Kurama smile. "You should do the simplest thing for her if you want my opinion."

"I didn't ask for it."

"Do you have anything better in mind?"

"Ne."

"Well like I said, I think you should do the simplest thing for her, don't go all out that wouldn't be you and even if you did I don't think it would mean as much." Hiei thought about it all.

"Explain."

"I can't tell you, that is something you have to figure out on your own." Kurama chuckled when he caught the sound being emitted from Hiei's throat. "I'm not telling Hiei."

"I should kill you."

"Maybe… but what good would that do you?"

"Hn," as quickly as that Hiei was gone from sight again to the morning outdoors to think over exactly what Kurama had said and hopefully determine what he had meant.

-

Meanwhile Shi walked quietly down the city streets quickly looking into a couple stores and then longingly at the street where cars whizzed by quickly, how she wished she had her half paid for Lamborghini to join the mass of cars.

"Shi!" A high-pitched voice caught her ears that she recognized almost instantly. Turning to the direction of the voice she saw a girl around her age sprinting towards her.

Alzea was her name, she had been one of Shi's first friends in this city and for that she still interacted with her… sometimes.

She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with natural dark red highlights running threw out it, a bright face that showed she had on the slightest bit of make up, just enough to bring out the dark gray of her eyes. She wore Denim jeans with rips threw out them and a tight burgundy tank top, it was something casual that she was known for wearing.

Although attached to her hand was the hand of another, she knew whom exactly. It was Alzea's boyfriend of six months, his name was Seppo but everyone knew him well as just Sep.

He had curly brown hair and light brown eyes that faded in with natural tan skin.

"Shi!" Both stopped before the Shadow demon. "It's been so long since we've talked!" Alzea said in delight. "It's good to see you to Alzea." Her and Alzea were almost complete opposites though for some unknown reason the two clicked wonderfully together.

"Are you busy? Can we go walk to catch up?" Shi smiled at how spirited her friend could be sometime. "No I'm not busy let's go." Alzea nodded and let go of Sep.

"Sep I'm going with Shi I'll call you later."

"Okay hun." He smiled as Alzea's smile grew if that was even possible, she let go of her boyfriend to link arms with Shi and direct them away from the crowds of people.

"So? How have things been?" She asked.

"Fine." Shi answered. "A bit hectic, what about you? I see you and Sep are still together though that doesn't surprise me." Alzea giggled.

"Everything's been fine, yeah we're still going out. He has something planned for tomorrow I can tell but he won't tell me what it is!" This time it was Shi that chuckled.

"Well of course that would spoil the surprise if he did that."

"Okay then, what about you? Where's your boyfriend you used to talk so much about huh? He is real right, I mean none of us have even seen him." Shi's look fell.

"Of course he's real he's just anti-social."

"An Anti-social, that has to be hard I feel bad for you." Shi shook her head instantly. "No I mean he's great when you get him without anyone else around but when there are people he's just more reserved then others."

"Kind of like you?"

"No I'm not like that."

"Well what's he doing for you on this special holiday then?" Alzea pressed on, it was evident to Shi that she was going to get her answer no matter what.

"I don't know I don't think he's going to do anything, then again I really wouldn't mind if he didn't it's really the thought that counts anyways." The other girl shook her head.

"You're so simple Shi, Sep does stuff for me even if it's not Valentines day, he's a hopeless romantic really." This time Shi shook her head but allowed a smile to cross her features.

"See if Hiei, or any guy was like that to me I would feel so embarrassed about it, it's just a reaction I guess I don't know."

"Hiei… strong name. Well embarrassment is a usual human emotion it's nothing really bad but sometimes you just need to get over it, it's like being shy, if you don't stop being shy people will take you for granted."

Shi couldn't help but smile, her friend was so uneducated, embarrassment wasn't a human emotion to her it was a alien one as best she could describe it, being as she wasn't human from what she had been told.

"I guess, I still don't think he should do anything it just wouldn't be like him." Alzea nodded. "I guess I see where you're coming from, but he should at least do something, anything is better then nothing."

"I guess… but I'm defiantly not going to force it. Last time I did it didn't end well." The two walked to the city park that was about in the center of the large city and starting threw it.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nothing it's not important."

"Oh come on Shi I'm your friend tell Alzea what happened." Shi watched her for a long minute thinking over the situation then sighed. "It was nothing I just forced him to stay with me last night and I think he got… upset about it, I don't know maybe I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Oh Shi, that's a big no-no. You shouldn't force him to do something he might not want to do, that's bad." Shi looked questioningly. "You don't even know Hiei how can you say that?"

"I know the type of guys you go for, I can make an inference can't I?"

"Only if you make a good one." Alzea sarcastically laughed and stopped them. "Well whatever floats your boat I guess right?"

"Hai."

"Okay, look I'm really sorry to have to do this but I have to meet my sister at our parents store to help out, that's where Sep and I were heading in the first place, so I have to go."

"It's okay go ahead."

Alzea smiled, "okay, call me we should get together again." Shi nodded as her friend started off towards the exit of the park leaving her there.

-

For the rest of the day Shi just walked quietly in and around the city observing things her once hectic lifestyle had kept her from noticing as well as looking in the few new stores that had been set up threw out the city.

By the time she did return back to the temple it was around 10 at night. The first person she noticed after completing the trek up the many stairs leading to the temple was Hiei sitting in a nearby tree, his energy wasn't very well concealed.

"Hey Hiei." Crimson orbs opened from where he sat and averted to Shi. "Look I'm sorry about last night if what I did was… wrong." She waited in anticipation for him to say something though it took a good long minute for him to say something.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, look I'm just trying to say I'm stupid and don't think before I act. Okay?" Again there was a silence. "For the moment." She was confused by his words but decided to let it pass for the moment.

"Whatever I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Hiei." He didn't say anything but watched her walk away into the temple. It had taken him a while to understand Kurama's words and even now, after figuring out what he was going to do, he wasn't sure if he had figured this mystery out the way it was meant to be.

Time would only tell.

-

The next morning Shi awoke fully rested, something that had been taken from her most times being as the light of dawn that flooded her room aroused her to easily and to early.

But now the curtains had been drawn and assured sealed letting only her comforting darkness in. She got up confused at how that had happened since she hadn't done it.

Before she could make another movement a piece of folded paper on her bedside table caught her eye. Still completely confused she took the paper and opened it.

Centered on the inside were the words 'love you like I do' written in a fancy almost cursive manor. Still she didn't understand what was going on but dressed in the only thing she could find, very loose jeans and a tight black shirt, then head out to the living room.

"Kur-." While she was walking down the hallway she picked up a sense of Kurama's energy but as soon as she attempted to call out it was gone. The house was completely empty she couldn't pick up anything.

'Maybe he went to his mother's or something.' She thought with a huff. 'I'm going outside I need some air.' And with that she proceeded out the front door.

When she stepped outside she found Hiei leaning against a nearby post. "Morning Hiei." He was quiet. "Hey listen I got this card a-." Her voice trailed off when she saw him smirking almost unnoticeably.

That's when it all came together, her slow mind put two and two together and she couldn't have been happier with the results. "Oh, Hiei!" She slung her arms around his neck tightly.

"You do care about me!" His smirk only increased. "Maybe." She drew back showing her own smirk. "Come on tell me you love me."

"No." He protested.

"Say it Hiei, you know you do."

"No."

"Say it, or Yusuke and Kuwabara find out how much of a romantic you can be." He gave her a slight glare. "You wouldn't."

"Fine, consider them knowing." She smiled brightly. "Fine, I love you Shi." Her smile only grew, Hiei had no idea what he had done so big that had caused her to act in such a manor.

"I know you do, I love you to! But what did you mean in those words, 'Love you like I do?'"

"It has a lot of meanings, it just depends on how you look at it."

"Well what did you see?"

"You're not stupid onna, besides that you should know what it means." He explained to her as best he could. "It means you love me!" She came forward again kissing him before he had any time to even think of rejecting it.

-

That night Hiei walked up the stairs of the moon flooded temple finding the fox leaning over a banister watching him. "So?" Kurama asked. Hiei stopped parallel to him holding a blank look on his features.

"So how did you like celebrating your first Valentines Day?" Hiei's look instantly changed to a glare, it was in fact all Kurama's fault he had been put threw all of that unnecessary stress.

"I hated it and I'm never celebrating such a thing again." He then proceeded into the house. Kurama shook his head, he'd get over if he hadn't already, he knew well that Hiei liked the holiday even in the slightest.

The End

A/N: Okay that's it, that's the end. I thought it actually turned out pretty good even though I was very jumpy threw out it. So what did everyone else think? Oh yeah the same thing for this two-shot that it does for every other one of my stories, no flaming please!

1: I originally saw the title for the HIM song 'Love You Like I Do' and since I had never really listened to it I wasn't sure what was on it though I liked the name that's why I chose it. I also did though because I see it like a paradox almost it could mean a lot of different things. I said what I thought it meant in the story I want to know what everyone else thinks when you see it… that sounds weird to me but I'm curious.

2: For a while now I've been reading and writing other categories other then Anime and YYH and I noticed when I wrote about the thing I did those characters were the hardest people I have EVER even attempted to do. Well my point for saying that is that I think I focused to much in on that reading/writing and I seriously messed with how I write things for this category. I think I'm starting to make Hiei a little bit out of character so if I am please understand that it's not intentional and I'm sorry about that!


End file.
